Childhood Friends
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: Len was finally able to put his past behind him and start anew by being a stoic and cold person, thus earning him the nickname "Ice Prince". What will happen when someone from his past came back and even studied at Seiso Academy?
1. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N: This is my first ever La Corda D'Oro fanfic so please be nice with your reviews and comments. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise! Surprise!**

"Did you hear?" a girl asked her friends.

"Hear what?" her friend questioned.

"There's a new student. A music department student at that." The first girl replied.

"Really?" another girl asked.

Len just continued walking ignoring their gossiping.

"Hey look at her. She must be the new student." a guy said lowly but Len still heard it.

He was planning on ignoring the new student but when she passed by him and when he looked up he noticed long black hair that made him stop in his tracks.

He then turned to look at her but she was already gone.

'It has been thirty minutes and Yamamoto-sensei is still not here. What's taking him so long?' Len thought just as the door opened revealing their teacher and the new student.

Confusion was clearly visible in Len's golden eyes while shock was visible in her amethyst eyes.

"Yuuna." Len whispered just as Yamamoto-sensei spoke up.

"Good morning class. Sorry for being late. The principal called me to fetch Kuran-san from his office." He told his students before looking at her expectantly.

**Flashback**

_Yuuna knocked twice before entering the principal's office._

_There the principal was waiting for her._

_She bowed in respect before taking a seat._

_The principal nodded at her then looked at her records before speaking up._

"_I know that you came from a very prominent family known internationally for being musical prodigies and based on your records you play both the piano and the violin and you can also sing." he paused waiting for her answer._

_She just nodded and he continued._

"_You got a perfect score in all the exams given to you. You even played the violin and piano for us then sang for us as part of your exam. So let me ask you Kuran-san, what would you like to major in?"_

"_I would like to be a piano major. Just like my brother." Yuuna replied politely._

"_Are you quite sure Kuran-san? You didn't choose piano just because your brother graduated here as a piano major?" he clarified._

"_Yes I'm sure sir." she said with an affirmative nod._

"_Very well then." the principal smiled at her just as he pressed a button on his telecom telling Yamamoto-sensei to come and fetch her._

**End of Flashback**

She smiled at him before introducing herself.

"Hello everyone. I'm Yuuna Kuran, major in piano. Please take care of me starting today." she bowed lightly before smiling.

Just after her introduction, hands, mostly from the male students, were raised.

"Yes Kurosawa-san what is it?" their teacher asked pointing at him.

The said student stood up then asked, "I've heard about your family Kuran-san. You're a family of international musicians. Coming from that kind of background, why did you come here to Japan to study music if you're already famous?"

"Well, it is true that I came from a family with such a background but both of my parents wanted me to study here so that I can enhance my skills further. My brother also graduated here at Seiso Academy and he also wanted for me to study here. And of course I really missed Japan so I came back. Does that answer your question Kurosawa-san?" she said with a smile.

He just nodded at her before taking his seat.

"Any more questions before I begin with the lesson?" Yamamoto-sensei queried.

At this Len raised his hand and he stood up.

"Why did you return just now _Kuran-san_?" he asked politely but coldly.

"I…I never wanted to leave in the first place but my parents insisted that we must and so I had no choice. I couldn't return earlier because they kept telling me that I need to improve my skills first. It was only because of my brother's help that I was able to persuade my parents. He told them that if they want me to improve my skills then they should let me study here at Seiso Academy." Yuuna explained looking at him directly.

Len's eyes widened a bit at this but then they returned to normal before he nodded at her and took his seat.

"Thank you Kuran-san for answering their questions. You may take your seat beside Tsukimori-san. All other questions that you have for Kuran-san may be asked later during your break." their teacher told them.

"Oh by the way Tsukimori-san, please give Kuran-san a tour of the school. Thank you." he added.

Len just nodded at him before Yamamoto-sensei began with his lesson.

Yuuna and Len were having a tour when she spoke up suddenly.

"Len can we go to somewhere quiet?" she asked in a small voice.

He looked at her before leading the way to the practice rooms.

They entered a room and Yuuna locked the door.

"We only have fifteen minutes left so what is it?" he said impatiently.

Yuuna kept quiet and Len was getting irritated so he went to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Will you tell me what it is already?" he snapped and he couldn't believe what he saw.

There in Yuuna's eyes were unshed tears.

She was fighting the urge to cry but when she looked up at him she couldn't hold them anymore so she cried.

"I'm so, so sorry Len. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that you're mad at me for leaving suddenly especially since I left without saying goodbye and without an explanation." she blurted.

"Yeah, I'm mad. You only left this. No note whatsoever. You just left." he took out a necklace with a dolphin as a pendant from under his polo shirt.

"You kept it?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't. It was the only thing connecting me to you so I kept it." he said lowly.

When she heard that, she quickly went to him and hugged him tightly.

Len was surprised by this.

He wanted to push her away but he couldn't.

He missed her too much for him to be able to do that.

He returned her hug just as fiercely and began stroking her long black tresses.

"I'm really sorry Len. I wanted to write to you so that I'll be able to tell you but you left your house already. I didn't know where you lived then so I couldn't contact you." she said still crying.

"Shh… Shh… Don't cry anymore Yuuna. I understand so don't worry anymore." he whispered softly to her.

She looked up at him and began to smile.

He stroked her cheek and smiled warmly at her.

"I believe that this belongs to you." he said removing the necklace from his neck and placing it on hers.

She smiled at him then hugged him before saying thank you against his chest.

He just smiled at that before saying that they should be going back now.

Kanazawa-sensei called all the concours participants for a meeting.

Azuma, Kazuki, Ryoutaro, Kahoko, Keichii and Shouko were already there.

"Where is Tsukimori-kun, Kanazawa-sensei? It's not like him to be late for a meeting." Kahoko asked.

"Oh, he's with the new student, Yuuna Kuran. They should be here right about now." Kanazawa-sensei said just as the said persons arrived.

"Sorry we're late." both of them said before bowing.

"It's okay Tsukimori-kun. Yuuna-chan. You weren't that late. You're actually just in time." He assured them.

Len just nodded before letting go of Yuuna's hand and getting a chair for her.

The other people in the room noticed this and were curious.

Kanazawa-sensei just smirked before speaking up.

"The principal wants me to inform you that there will be a new participant in the concours, namely Yuuna-chan. She will be joining the concours starting today. Even though she wasn't able to participate in the past two selections, she would still compete with you guys."

"What about her ranking? Since she wasn't here for the last two selections, wouldn't that be unfair for her?" Kahoko inquired and Keichii, Shouko, Ryoutaro and Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"About that. She would be in the last place for both of the selections that she missed. No questions about that. It would seem that way but _I am sure_ that she _can_ catch up with you guys in no time. She isn't an international pianist, violinist and singer for nothing." he explained.

The others blinked in surprise and Yuuna just smiled at them.

"Eh? Really?" they asked in unison.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourselves?" Kanazawa-sensei told them.

"Is it true Kuran-san?" Kahoko inquired.

"Yes. By the way, I'd like to properly introduce myself. I'm Yuuna Kuran, second year piano major" she said with a bow.

"I'm Kahoko Hino, second year general education student. I play the violin." she told her bowing as well.

"Kazuki Heihara here! Third year trumpet major." he said saluting before grinning widely.

Yuuna just giggled at his antics.

"Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, second year general education student. I play the piano." He said nodding at Yuuna.

"I'm Shouko Fuyuumi, first year clarinet major. Nice to meet you Kuran-sempai." she bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Fuyuumi-san." Yuuna said with a smile.

"My name's Keichii Shimizu, first year cello major." he said yawning.

Yuuna smiled at this before she nodded at him.

"I'm Azuma Yunoki, third year flute major. A pleasure to finally meet you Yuuna-san." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Yunoki-san." she said as she removed her hand from his hold.

Len noticed this and he had a frown set on his face.

Kanazawa-sensei saw this so he decided to step in.

"I'm sure that you know Tsukimori-kun already seeing that you've been together for the whole day." he said with a smirk at seeing both Len and Yuuna blush.

"Well…we are in the same class and he's the only one that I really know here. Be…besides we are childhood friends." Yuuna stuttered.

"Is that so? What about me then Yuuna-chan? Did you forget how your brother introduced me to you? If I remember correctly Kanata was so generous in giving compliments when introducing someone especially if that someone is his one and only dearly beloved sister." he teased.

"KANAZAWA-SENSEI!" Yuuna exclaimed while blushing.

The said teacher just smirked at her reaction before patting her head fondly.

"You were always cute when you're blushing." he chuckled and she just pouted.

The others were just watching them when Len cleared his throat.

That got their attention and they all looked at him.

"Is that all this meeting is about Kanazawa-sensei?" he asked.

"Well, that's not all. The principal also wanted you guys to perform duet since there are eight participants." Kanazawa-sensei told them.

"What?" most of the participants exclaimed except for Yuuna, Len and Azuma.

"It is really what the principal said. Anyway, here are the pairings: Yunoki-kun and Fuyuumi-san, Tsuchiura-kun and Shimizu-kun, Heihara-kun and Hino-san and Tsukimori-kun and Kuran-san." he announced.

When each person was called they nodded to their partner.

"Uhmm… Kanazawa-sensei? What about the theme of this selection?" Kahoko inquired.

"There is no specific theme for this selection because this will just be considered as a special performance of all the concours participants." the said teacher explained.

"Will we be judged by our performance?" Len asked.

"Of that I'm not sure. The principal didn't mention anything about judging." he told them.

"I see." Len nodded.

"Well, that's about it. You may go now. See you in three weeks." Kanazawa-sensei bid them before leaving the room.

The others left as well thinking of the perfect piece to play.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope that this is a good start. Please review so that I will know if I should continue on with this story. Thanks. =3**


	2. Moon Forest

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 2: Moon Forest**

"What do you think should we play Len?" Yuuna asked while they were walking back to their class.

"This is the first time that there would be a duet in the concours so I don't know what to play yet." He told her.

"Is that so? Anyway, would it be okay if you go back home with me?" She inquired timidly.

Len looked at her before nodding at her.

"Thank you Len." She said with a smile.

"Yuuna why do you want me to go home with you anyway?" Len asked as they were walking towards the Kuran's limo.

"It's a surprise." She said mysteriously.

"Not even a clue?" He asked and she shook her head.

"So I really won't get any clue huh?" He asked yet again.

"Sorry Len. You just have to wait until we arrive home." She told him before she entered the limo.

Len followed after her and when he was seated the chauffeur closed the door and the limo sped off.

"That was Tsukimori-kun right?" Kahoko asked after seeing the limo sped off from their practice room's window.

"Yup. There's no mistaking his blue hair and that was Kuran-san with him." Kazuki pointed out.

Kahoko was quiet for a while and Kazuki looked at her then.

He saw something in her that he couldn't quite place.

"They would probably be practicing right? That's why they went home together." She said suddenly breaking the silence.

Kazuki could only nod in response.

She then smiled before grabbing her violin so they can start with their practice.

When they arrived at the Kuran Manor, Kanata was the only one to greet them.

"Welcome back Yuuna. Nice seeing you again Len." Kanata said kissing his sister's cheek and patting Len's shoulder.

"Where are Mother and Father?" His sister inquired after looking around for them.

"They're both in Paris for a concert. They won't be back until next week. Then the bad news is when they come back, I would be leaving for Germany for a concert and I won't be back until three days." He informed her.

"I see. If you need us we'll be in my room." She told him.

"You're going to give your gift to him, right?" Her brother asked and she just nodded while Len got more curious.

When they got to Yuuna's room, she readily made Len take a seat.

"I know that you're very curious as to what gift I'm going to give you. Well, it is a composition I wrote for you. It's entitled Moon Forest. I hope you like it." She told him as she got her violin and started to play the piece.

While she was playing, Len was reminded of why he fell in love with her.

**Flashback**

_Len was six years old when they were invited to a party hosted by the Kuran family._

_It was a party for their only daughter Yuuna, his best friend, his first crush._

_He really wanted to attend the party so bad because he wanted to give her his gift._

"_Mommy do I look alright? I wouldn't want to look bad when I'm playing the violin for her." Len told his mother._

"_You look fine dear and I'm sure that she would love your playing. It is your gift to her after all." Misa assured her son._

_After they fixed themselves, they readily went to the Kuran Manor._

_They arrived just in time for Yuuki and Kaname to introduce their daughter._

"_Everyone please welcome our one and only daughter, Yuuna." The Kuran couple said just as their daughter descended the stairs with her brother._

_There was loud applause as the pair continued descending the stairs._

_When the siblings were standing beside their parents, Kaname announced that Len would be playing the Ave Maria as a birthday gift for Yuuna._

_Len fixed himself before going in front with his violin and started playing the piece._

_The moment he finished playing, there was another round of applause with Yuuna clapping the loudest while sporting the most radiant smile he had ever seen._

"_Thank you Len. Now it is time for our daughter to play a song that she composed as her way of saying thank you to everyone that attended her birthday party." Yuuki said with a smile._

_Everyone then became quiet and waited for Yuuna._

_Yuuna then went to sit in front of the grand piano and started playing her composition entitled Moonlight Bliss._

_While she was playing, Len couldn't help but be mesmerized._

_He also realized that night while she was playing he fell in love with her._

_He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when the music stopped._

_He was only brought out of his trance by Yuuna tapping his shoulder._

"_Thank you for playing Ave Maria for me. I really loved it. It was the most special gift that I received tonight." She told him with a warm smile that made his heart beat faster._

"_It was nothing Yuuna. I'm glad to hear that you loved it." He replied with a grin that made her blush._

**End of Flashback**

When the music ended, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him the same smile that made his heart beat faster.

"What do you think?" She asked with a warm smile.

He didn't answer her with words but with a kiss.

Her earlier question and her violin were left forgotten as he kissed her.

Kanata entered the room at the same time that Len kissed Yuuna.

He readily left the room and let them have some more time together before deciding to call them for dinner.

"I heard that you will be playing a duet for Seiso's concours. What piece would you be presenting?" Kanata asked during dinner.

"Well, we haven't decided yet." Yuuna told her brother.

"What about Moon Forest? Wouldn't that be the best piece to play for this selection?" He suggested.

"What do you think Len?" She asked him.

"I agree with Kanata. That would be the best choice for a piece to play." He said nodding.

"It's settled then. We'll play Moon Forest." She announced with a smile.

**A/N: Whew…I'm glad that this chapter's done. There would be more chapters coming so please review and please read this story until the end. Thank you very much.**


	3. A Clue About the Past

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 3: A Clue About the Past**

It was time for the concours participants to perform their song.

First up was Azuma and Shouko then Ryoutaro and Keichii were next then Kahoko and Kazuki then the last pair was Yuuna and Len.

All the pairs were there with the exception of Yuuna and Len.

"Where are they?" Kanazawa-sensei was beginning to get worried because the competition would start any minute now.

The first two pairs were already finished performing but there was still no sign of Yuuna and Len.

"What is taking them so long? Where are they anyway?" Kanazawa-sensei was already pacing back and forth when Kanata arrived.

"Kanata where is your sister and Len?" The teacher inquired frantically.

"They're still practicing but they will be here in time for their performance. Here's their piece by the way." Kanata told him while handing him some music sheets just as the third pair's performance was coming to an end.

Kahoko and Kazuki just finished their performance when Yuuna and Len showed up.

The pair went directly on stage and bowed to the audience.

"Is this really your composition Kuran-san?" One of the honored guests asked after looking at the music sheets he received.

"Yes it is sir." She replied politely and the guest nodded for her to start.

Yuuna then sat in front of the piano and started playing.

"I now understand why they needed to practice _that_ much." Kanazawa-sensei said after looking through the music sheets that Kanata gave him.

"May I see it Kanazawa-sensei?" Azuma asked and Kanazawa gave him the papers.

After a while, Azuma spoke up.

"This is really complicated. Even I need to practice longer just to get the first part. It would be really amazing if they can perform this piece perfectly." He said passing the papers to Kazuki who was curious as well.

"Aahh! My head hurts. I can't believe that Yuuna-chan composed this. Just by looking at the first page makes me dizzy." Kazuki exclaimed after a while.

"Let me see that." Ryoutaro said getting the papers from his senpai.

He was looking carefully at each page and every time he turns the page he was getting more and more serious.

"This is really a hard piece to play. It is impossible for a person to play this without making mistakes along the way and with a short period of time it really is impossible." He said while passing the papers to Kahoko.

While looking at the papers Kahoko was quiet.

"Yuuna-san is really a genius for composing this. I don't even know how to play most parts of this piece." She revealed.

Shouko and Keichii looked at it at the same time.

"This is really hard. I haven't seen anything like it." Keichii said before looking at Shouko.

"I agree with Keichii. It is amazing to think that Yuuna-senpai was the one to compose this." She said shyly.

"It really is amazing. Even I, a professional pianist, can't play most of it without committing mistakes but Yuuna, she's really great. She plays it plenty of times per day and not even one mistake can be heard." Kanata spoke up after listening to all of their comments.

"Really Kanata-san?" Most of the concours participants exclaimed.

"It is because she was raised that way. Between the two of us, our parents were more strict with her when it comes to playing the violin and the piano and also with her singing. She was expected to play a piece without committing a mistake because if she did she would be severely punished." He told them.

"What do you mean by that Kanata?" Kanazawa-sensei inquired.

"As you all know, we spent most of our lives living abroad but there was a time when we lived here in Japan. Yuuna at that time was six and she was already a skilled violinist, pianist and singer. Our parents wanted her to improve her skills more and they also wanted her to be known worldwide so we went abroad. Truth be told, both of us didn't want to leave but we were forced to. Her punishment was a longer stay abroad." He relayed.

"So that was why you left without prior notice and for an indefinite time as well." Kanazawa said after much thought and Kanata only nodded.

"It was much worst for Yuuna though." He pointed out.

"How is it worst for her? Isn't it for her own good that you had to leave Japan?" Kahoko asked.

"Well, that is true but it was because she left Japan without saying goodbye that made it worst." He told her.

"What do you mean Kanata-san?" The red head inquired.

"When we left she wasn't able to say goodbye to the most important person to her and she had to endure being apart from him for eleven years. Imagine how she felt during that time and she was only six." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Who was this person Kanata-senpai?" Kazuki queried.

"Len Tsukimori." His senpai replied simply.

They were all quiet after that.

Kanata was observing them and he was quite amused at the variety of reactions he was seeing.

"For now let us listen to them play." He suggested and everyone agreed.

Yuuna started playing softly before Len joined her.

They were playing in perfect sync and the other concours participants were amazed at how they were able to play the piece with precise timing and harmony.

"They really are amazing geniuses." Kazuki said while listening to them and the others nodded.

"They even have matching outfits." Kanazawa observed.

Len was wearing a black tux with a silvery blue necktie while Yuuna was wearing a silvery blue strapless dress that had a layered skirt with black crisscrossed strapped heels adorning her feet and on her neck was the dolphin necklace that Len gave her.

"They look cute. Don't you think so Keiichi?" Shouko asked softly.

The said lad only nodded before he yawned.

After a few minutes, their duet ended.

Loud applause filled the whole room and when the other concours participants peeked they saw that all in the guest panel were standing while applauding them.

"As expected of Len Tsukimori and Yuuna Kuran." They heard the headmaster say after the room quieted down.

"Thank you sir." Both Len and Yuuna said with a bow before going backstage.

"That was really great Yuuna." Kanata said while giving her a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Thank you so much oniisama!" She exclaimed while taking the bouquet and hugging her brother.

"That was excellent playing Len. Compared to the last time I heard you play, your skills improved greatly." Kanata pointed out before tapping Len's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you Kanata." The blue haired lad replied politely.

The other participants were congratulating them when Yuuki and Kaname Kuran arrived.

"Congratulations to both of you. We saw your performance and we are very proud." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Thank you Okaasama." Yuuna said respectfully.

"Thank you Auntie." Len said politely.

"Len please accept this as a token of our appreciation and apology. We would really like for you to have this." Kaname said sincerely as he presented a small box.

Len took the box and carefully opened it.

He was surprised to see a key inside.

"What is this for Uncle?" He asked curiously.

"That is the key to your new car Len." Kaname said simply.

"It's a black Lamborghini and I'm sure that you'll love it." Yuuki added.

"This is too much. I can't accept such a gift Auntie, Uncle." Len told them humbly.

"You deserve it Len. After what happened eleven years ago, we couldn't think of a better gift to give you." Yuuki told him earnestly.

When Len heard this, he still couldn't accept it but the Kuran couple insisted that he take it so having no other choice he accepted it.

"I also have a gift for you Len. Here catch." Kanata said while tossing him some keys.

"Now what is this for?" Len asked.

"The first key is the key for our house while the other one is for your room. You do remember where your room is, right Len?" The older man inquired.

"I wouldn't forget in a million years." Len replied with a small smile.

The other concours participants were just watching the whole ordeal quietly.

"Kanazawa-kun it's been a long time since we last saw you. How have you been?" Yuuki asked the teacher.

"I'm doing good Yuuki-sama. I heard that you and Kaname-sama performed in a concert in Paris a few weeks ago. How was it?" Kanazawa replied.

"It went very well. Anyway Kanazawa-kun, we will be treating everyone to dinner." Yuuki notified him.

"You all heard that guys? Prepare yourselves to eat plenty because Yuuki-sama doesn't want to see a person eating very little." Kanazawa hinted before winking at his students.

The Kuran couple only smiled in response while the concours participants laughed.

**A/N: That's chapter 3 for you. I hope you enjoyed yourselves while reading this chapter. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Your comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading. =3**


	4. Secrets of the Past

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and for patiently waiting for the updates. I'm really grateful to you guys. BTW, I just want to say that this chapter's going to be a good one. Some secrets of the past are going to be revealed and some people are going to get jealous. Anyway, standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Past**

The concours participants, Kanazawa-sensei and the Kuran family were all going to celebrate in Music's Haven, a restaurant frequented by both the Kuran and Tsukimori family.

"A pleasant evening Kuran-sama. Your room is already prepared. Please allow me to accompany you." A butler bowed in greeting Kaname and the others.

"Thank you Asano-san. We'll also be having the usual." Kaname informed him.

"Of course Kuran-sama." Asano-san replied politely.

They were walking towards a private room when Kanata observed Len's expression.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Len?" He asked the younger man.

"It does." Len replied simply.

"I heard from Auntie that you avoided coming here." Kanata said slowly.

Len didn't answer and Kanata sighed.

"It must have been hard for you but it was harder for Yuuna." He continued.

Len quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I need to go to the restroom." Yuuna said politely before leaving the group gracefully.

"What do you mean by that Kanata?" Len finally asked when he was met with silence.

"There was actually another reason why we left Japan." Kanata began but was interrupted when a butler suddenly barged into the room.

"I'm very sorry for intruding Kuran-sama but Yuuna-sama collapsed as she was going to the restroom." The butler informed them.

The Kuran couple stood up immediately and went to where their daughter was.

"Kanata, call Doctor Fumiko. Tell her to come here now. I don't care if she has to fly all the way from Vienna just to come here. Tell her that we need her here _now_." His father instructed before leaving the room quickly.

Kanata did as he was told and contacted the doctor while the others were clueless as to what was happening.

When he shut his phone the room was silent.

"What is going on Kanata?" Len asked after a while.

"I'm sorry Len. I can't explain right now. We need to bring Yuuna to a hospital immediately." He replied in a panic stricken voice before running out of the room.

Len and the others followed and what they saw shocked them.

Yuuna was being carried by her brother to an ambulance and they saw that she was deathly pale and she doesn't seem to be breathing.

When Len saw her condition, he readily ran to her but he was grabbed by Kanazawa-sensei.

"What the hell sensei? She needs me so why are you stopping me from going to her?" Len yelled at him which surprised the others.

"Calm yourself Len. I know you're worried for her but don't make this worse for them." His sensei gestured towards the Kuran family.

This stopped Len dead in his tracks because he saw how worried and panic stricken her whole family was.

"Let's just follow them calmly and quietly." He told everyone as they started to leave the restaurant.

Doctor Fumiko arrived fifteen minutes later after receiving the call.

She readily went inside Yuuna's room and checked her vital signs.

"How is she Doctor?" Yuuki asked in anxiety.

"She's fine Yuuki-sama. She's just stressed out." Fumiko-san assured her.

Yuuki sighed in relief.

"Thank you Fumiko-san. You arrived faster this time. You used the private jet right?" Kanata said to her.

"I did because it was really necessary. You know what could have happened if I didn't and we all don't want that." She replied.

Kanata only nodded in response.

"What is her condition Fumiko-san?" Kaname inquired seriously.

Fumiko didn't readily answer and that made them a little nervous.

"To be honest Kaname-sama, looking at her right now, I could easily tell that she's been overworking herself too much. If this goes on, her condition might worsen." She told them.

"I see. Does she need to take any medicines like last time?" He asked.

"She doesn't need to take any medicines but I advise you to make her rest for a week. No practices, no rehearsals, no work whatsoever. I don't want her getting tired, depressed or stressed. If that is all Kaname-sama, I'll be taking my leave. Just call me when you need me." She informed them before bowing and leaving the room.

"Of course Fumiko-san. Thank you very much for coming." He told her before nodding at her.

When Fumiko-san went out of the room, she was surprised to see Len.

"Len-sama, it is a surprise seeing you here." She greeted.

Len only nodded before asking, "How is she doing?"

"She was just stressed out and she needs lots of rest but other than that she's fine." She said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you Fumiko-san." Len replied with a sigh of relief.

Fumiko-san nodded at him before leaving completely.

"Who was that Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko inquired.

"That was the Kuran Family's personal doctor." Len answered.

"How come you know her Tsukimori?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I frequently see her at the Kuran Manor." He replied.

"I see. If that's the case then you must have stayed frequently at the Kuran Manor. You even have your own room there, right?" Ryoutaro pointed out.

Len didn't answer his question because Kanata answered it for him.

"He has his own room in our house. It is to be expected since Yuuna and Len are very close." The older man pointed out.

There was silence after that but it was broken when Kanata spoke up again.

"Don't worry Len. She's fine. Fumiko-san said that all she needs to do is rest for a week." He informed him.

"How come she needs to rest for a week?" Len inquired.

"That's what Fumiko-san advised us to do." Kanata simply answered.

Len just nodded in response.

"I know that you're just trying to assure us that she's fine Kanata but I'm sure that there's more to it than that." Kanazawa suddenly spoke up in a serious tone.

Kanata kept quiet and it only confirmed what Kanazawa-sensei said.

"So what is her real condition?" The teacher asked after a while.

Kanata seeing that he's trapped by all their inquisitive gazed sighed before answering.

"Yuuna has a special medical condition where her body easily collapses when put under great stress and pressure. The worse part of it is when she collapses there's a possibility that she won't wake up anymore and she stays in her comatose-like state. Fumiko-san calls it a standstill." He explained.

"How can this be prevented?" Len asked seriously.

"Fumiko-san told us that we can't allow her to overwork herself, she can't stay depressed and we can't allow her to be stressed. This means that she's well-rested, she's happy and she's contented with her life." The older man told him.

"When did you learn about her condition senpai?" Azuma inquired.

"The first time this happened was when we went to Germany for a concert." Kanata began.

**Flashback**

_The Kuran family went to Germany for a concert._

_The whole family was to perform and many people were expecting a great performance from them._

"_Daddy, are there many people?" Yuuna asked before the curtains were raised._

_Kaname only nodded at her._

"_Will they be happy after hearing my performance?" The small child continued to ask._

"_It depends on your performance dear. If you play very well then they will be happy but if you commit a mistake most of them wouldn't be." Her father told her._

"_Then I'll do my very, very best Daddy so that I'll make them happy!" Yuuna exclaimed cheerfully and her family smiled in response before appearing on stage._

_After their performance, the family received a standing ovation from the audience and many were requesting that they perform another piece._

_The family consented and performed before finally being able to leave._

_They were inside their limo when Kanata noticed that Yuuna was breathing heavily and that she's clutching her chest as if in pain._

"_Are you alright Yuuna?" He asked in concern._

"_I'm fine oniisama. I'm just tired after performing all those pieces." She told him._

_He nodded at her answer before ruffling her hair fondly._

_When they arrived in their hotel that's when Yuuna collapsed._

_The family readily called for Fumiko-san._

_The moment Fumiko-san arrived and checked on her, the dreadful news about her condition was revealed to them._

**End of Flashback**

When Kanata finished, everyone were quiet.

"Is this happening frequently?" Len asked seriously.

"It frequently happened in the past." Kanata told him.

"Is that why Fumiko-san was always there to check on her?" Len continued.

Kanata only nodded.

"Is that also the reason why you left Japan without informing me or anyone?" The lad asked after a while.

Kanata only nodded again.

"We had to leave immediately at that time because when Yuuna collapsed she was in a standstill for a week and Fumiko-san advised us to stay in Vienna. She told us that the environment there would do her good." The older man told them after a moment of silence.

"Then how was she able to leave the necklace if you left immediately?" Len inquired.

"Before she collapsed, she was composing the Moon Forest to give as a gift for your birthday. It was by chance that I was checking on her at that time and I noticed that she was already experiencing chest pains. She was looking at the necklace you gave her before she collapsed, that before we left I asked Rima-san to give you the necklace if ever you went to look for Yuuna." Kanata explained.

Len was quiet when he heard that.

"When Yuuna woke up after a week and realized that we were in our house in Vienna and that she wasn't able to give you her gift or even say goodbye to you, she was so depressed that she was usually cooped up in her room crying. She was also frequently in a standstill because of what happened." Kanata continued.

"So that's why she acted that way when we saw each other again." Len revealed.

"Was Yuuna-san always like that while you were in Vienna?" Kahoko inquired.

"She stopped staying in her room when Fumiko-san introduced her niece and nephew to us." Kanata answered.

"What do you mean by that Kanata?" Kanazawa-sensei asked.

"Well, Yuuna was about to leave for Japan at that time. She was going to leave without our knowledge but luckily Fumiko-san arrived with Ayano and Kazuma." He replied.

"What happened senpai?" Kazuki queried curiously.

"Fumiko-san asked her where she was going and Yuuna told them that she was only going to the mall and Kazuma noticed that something was wrong with the situation so he offered to accompany her. That being the case, Yuuna wasn't able to leave instead she confessed to Kazuma about what she planned to do. After that incident the two of them became close and Kazuma was with Yuuna most of the time. In a way, he was able to relieve her from the longing and homesickness that she was feeling." The older man told them.

Majority in the group nodded in hearing this.

"Now I know everything about the past." Len whispered but Kanata heard him.

"You don't have to hold back anymore Len." Kanata told him just as footsteps were heard coming towards them.

**A/N: I know that I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger but please be patient. The next chapter will reveal who the mystery character is. Don't worry I'm sure that you'll like the next chapter so please don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks a lot guys. =3**


End file.
